This invention relates generally to decorative tile signs and the manufacturing process therefore, such as for use in nameplates.
Many types of signs, indicators, nameplates and methods of manufacturing therefor exist, but none combine the convenience and configurability of granite or other tile with the elegance of hard wood.
This invention has as its primary objective the building of signs such as nameplates by applying a stencil having a preselected pattern to a tile made of a material such as granite, grinding and finishing a pattern within that tile, and then inlaying the patterned tile within a wooden base. A further objective is to separately process the tile and wood before combining them, and then to process them again afterward.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent as the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.